Fortune
Fortune, the port of the west, is the largest city in the Bastion Confederation. A hub of culture, it is known throughout the civilized world for its gifted entertainers. Various nations do trade through Fortune, and boasts the most diverse population of any city-state. Apart from being the largest city, it is the most profitable city: money is made from both their stunning performances and shrewd business deals. Founded centuries ago due to its location in a calm bay with plentiful fishing, Fortune has long been a prime location for trade. Year round the weather and seas are stable, and even the most restless of crew can be calmed somehow by the plethora of diversions offered. Despite Cere claiming most of the technological trade, Fortune makes triple the amount in art sales and other goods. After the war with the Sun Empire ended, Fortune has been the center of a renaissance of prewar culture, and the revival of many thought-to-be-lost art-forms has occurred in the last 50 years. That combined with a steady increase in trade has made Fortune the place to be for many young professionals. Geography of Fortune There are three distinct areas: the marketplace, financial district, and the theater galleries. An area of entertainment and leisure to many, it's home to some of the most ruthless businessmen, and one can both make and lose their fortune in this city. The Marketplace In the marketplace one can buy anything from anywhere for the right price. Despite the fact that Cere boasts the majority of shipments from Waithe, Fortune still has the most variety of their products. From local goods like potent Parnassian healing salves and Imperial relics from the wastes, to various creations from far away lands, Fortune has it. Due to the great amount of wealth, Fortune is a giant honey pot for every thief, thug, and other unsavory within the world. However merchants don't worry, as the local guard is ruthlessly efficient and almost omniscient. After a long application process and careful screening, those chosen for the guard become masters of observation with a hint of both precognition and insight into the past. They can read mouths, hearts, and most languages. As a testament to their abilities, their officers cross-pollinate with government agencies. Financial District Theater Galleries Crime Thievery still happens, and not every promising young candidate works for order. While straight thuggery is easier to deal with in the city, the society known as the acrobats are much harder to tame. With almost unnatural grace they can slip into any area, charm even the most puritanical guard, and frighten with fantastic illusions. While their opposition can read into the future and past, they can create surprise in even those circumstances. Fortune is known for its great shows and lively diversions, and every showman, jester, magician, artist and actor ply their trade in the streets and theaters of the city. Rich merchants are quicker to patronize the arts than the denizens of the other cities, and culture and art flourish. There are seedier sides to entertainment as well, and greasing the right palm can get you just about any desire fulfilled. Except from report 511-b ''Regarding the recent theft of “Seer of Light”: Officer MA reported at dawn that she had a premonition of an attempted robbery of the “Seer of Light”, an art piece that was on display in the Museum of Technical Curiosities. She stated that the robbery was done by none other than an Acrobat member, and that two green, freshly recruited officers were successful in subduing the thief. ''Officers TF and RK were at first reluctant to trust this vision, however MA was certain of what she saw, and thus Recruit YM and GL were placed in trust of guarding the object. Certainty enough, at midnight a figure leaped through multiple security barriers and confronted YM and GL, who they then subdued with ease. They then alerted the rest of the security detail, who then went and escorted the would-be thief out while YM and GL continued to guard. ''As they were out of the museum, the suspect was damasked, to reveal none other than a heavily drugged Officer MA. As they ran back to check on YM and GL, both they and the work had vanished.